Snowy Peaks
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This is a Pearlshipping, Pokeshipping, Advancedshipping and Amourshipping one shot that is based in Ula'ula Island, Aloha, hope you like it as this is my last Pokémon story due to the Christmas holidays, when the holidays are done, back to business, have a happy holiday everybody.


**(Drives on the Highway) *I'm getting close to Shannon's house now.***

 **(When I arrive and park on her driveway) "I wonder what she's going to show me."**

 **(I knock on her door and she opens it) "Hi Josh, I'm so glad you can make it." (Hugs me)**

" **Of course, you're one of my best friends." (Hugs her back)**

 **(Sees my Tumbler) "Um Josh, what is that thing on my driveway."**

" **Oh, er, that's my Tumbler, I just used that badboy on Dr Eggman and his junk pile's that are called robots, I even met Sonic and his friends, their heading for my house to rest." (Computer beeps) "Oh it's Dawn, I wonder what she's calling about, (Answers) Hey Dawn, what's going on?"**

" **Extreme, I'm calling to tell you that 4 strange Animals just entered your home and one of them's freaky fast."**

" **It's ok Dawn, those guys aren't trouble, they are my friends after they helped me take down Dr. Eggman."**

 **(upstairs) "This is a killer pad Extreme's got."**

 **(Upstairs) "Hey, there's multiple rooms up here, hopefully one of them's a science/design room."**

" **Yes there is, you just need to look on your left Tails."**

" **Thanks Extreme."**

" **Do you see a red Echidna with you Dawn?"**

" **Yes, he looks badly beat up."**

 **(Coughs) "I'll live."**

" **Not if we don't get you to the medical room pronto, Dawn you need to get him there, Sonic you should help her."**

" **On it."**

" **All right, I'll call you in a bit." (Turns off wrist computer)**

" **You got some explaining to do." (Crosses arms)**

 **(Laughs Nervously) "Yes I do, how bout you show me whatever it is you want to show me?"**

" **Follow me." (I follow her to her Shed, I explain everything to her, when we get there, some people are already there)**

" **Well Josh, here we are."**

" **Wow, what is that thing?"**

" **It's a teleporter, I thought you could tell by the design and shape of it, Dumbass."**

" **You and calling me a dumbass, (Sees multiple people) What's the X men doing here?"**

" **They were helping me on this but without a power core, it won't work."**

 **(Pulls out object) "You mean something like this?" (The core is cased in Vibranium and Adamantium, the design is Mr. Fantastic's and Tony Stark's, the element inside is Gamma Radiation)**

 **(Gasps) "Thank you Josh, this core is exactly what I need, how did you get it?"**

" **I have my ways."**

 **(She puts the core inside of it's capsule, then gives me a wrist contraption)**

" **What's this for Shannon?"**

" **It's how we're going to get back here from another part of the world or another Universe." (Sets something on her computer and turns the teleporter on, she then grabs my hand and pulls me close to the machine, it has a orange like portal thing inside)**

" **Are you ready for this?"**

" **I'm always ready."**

 **(Turns to the X men) "You guys be careful while we're gone," (Turns to the Camera) "You awesome people can go ahead, I'll catch up with you on the other side." (We jump into the orange light shouting and whooping)**

 **Notice: I don't own Pokémon, it rightfully belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokémon Company, this is set after the events of Sky's the Limit and Paradise for life, for some wondering, The Ultimate Showdown that I've done was set before those 2 fanfics, this is a Pearlshipping, Advancedshipping, Pokeshipping and Amourshipping one-shot set in the Aloha Region, also everyone is wearing their clothes from previous stories and this is in XYZ Artwork, so kick back, grab something to eat and drink and enjoy.**

 **Snowy Peaks**

We star off with 2 familiar girls in the house of the infamous Johanna Berlitz, they are busy studying Contest and Showcase tapes for the future, it is also night time as they are in their PJ's.

"Wow, it's hard to imagine training for this, I mean look at Serena, when she started, she had no idea of what to do before this." Says May with a look of amazement after seeing Serena and her Pancham along with her Braixen dancing and showing off spectacular moves involving fire twisters.

"You said it, after all, you were exactly the same when you started your Contests, I also wasn't that lucky when I started either as I got too confident in my Contest debut." (Laughs nervously) Says Dawn with a sweat drop coming from her forehead.

"Yeah and we would still be in the same predicament if it wasn't for Ash and his kindness with determination to help us with the process of Contests, he also showed us the characteristics of a hero by stopping Team Magma and Aqua from controlling Kyogre and Groudon, he even foiled the Mirror Master's schemes of taking over the world with Mirror Pokémon." Says May smiling.

"Not to mention him winning the very first Kalos League in front of us, his mom, the champions even the legendary Pokémon and he was facing his greatest opponent to date." Says Dawn as she looks at a picture of Ash and his friends including May and herself holding the grand trophy made of Diamonds, emeralds, all the jewellery in the world that you can possibly think of.

"So what did your mom say after you called her to inform her of the finals." Asked May with look of curiosity.

"She said she looked at the advertisement and was shocked and happy at the same time after seeing Ash on the ad, so yeah, what did your family think?" Asks Dawn.

"When my dad saw the ad, he was instantly hooked into it as it Ash in it and he was very pleased knowing that an awesome battle was going to take place, he was blown away from the sight of the legends too." Says May with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of Ash, I wonder what he's doing in Aloha right now." Says Dawn with a look of curiosity.

"Who knows, he's probably sleeping right now as we should be." Says May as she gets in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll see what happens in the future, (Yawns) Goodnight." Says Dawn as she lays back on her bed and closes her eyes.

"Night." Says May as she does the exact same thing.

 **The next morning**

We see Dawn wake up with a drowsy look on her face as she yawns and wipes her eyes to clear out the sleepies.

"Morning May." Says Dawn as she looks at May's sleeping bag but can't find May.

"May, May where are you?" Calls out Dawn with a look of concern.

"I'm downstairs with your mom, she said that breakfast's ready." Says May as Dawn gets up and heads downstairs to join the 2.

"Morning Mom." (Yawns) Says Dawn with a tired look.

"Morning Sweetie, how was your sleep?" Asked Johanna as she sips her cup of coffee.

"It was all right." (Yawns) Says Dawn as she sits at the table and drinks a cup of warm chocolate.

"Morning Dawn." Says May as she walks in with a cup of warm chocolate and sits next to Dawn.

The 3 girls drink their drinks, eat their breakfast and then head upstairs to get dressed for the day, we're in Dawn's room as she does her usual hair check, when she's finished she goes through her wardrobe of clothes which has her Contest attires, the light pink Wingsuit with parachute from Kalos Canyon and the pink surfboard with blue stripes as well as the pink bra and panties with blue outlines, she puts on her normal clothes with her beanie.

(Sighs) *All the memories we've made together, I hope we can create more special moments together.* (Blushes) Thought Dawn as she looks at 3 pictures of her, Ash, May, Misty and Serena posing together at the Post Kalos League press conference, Kalos Canyon after their Sky trainer flight and the Aloha beach on Melemele Island with Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles with their surfboards.

"What are you looking at Dawn?" Asks May as she peaks her head around the door.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at the photos we took with Ash and the others and thought about how much fun we had cause I really miss having adventures." Says Dawn with a look of sadness on her face.

"Yeah, I know that feeling cause I honestly miss have adventures like that too cause of all the fun we had." Says May with a look of sadness too.

(Sighs) "Who knows what Ash and his classmates are doing right now?" Says Dawn with a look of curiosity.

 **Location: Pokémon School, Melemele Island**

We head inside the classroom with class in session with the topic on Special abilities.

"Alright class, now can any of you explain a Pokémon's special power?" Asks Prof Kukui with smile on his face.

Not only does Lillie and Sophocles put their hand up but so does Ash.

"Um, Yes Ash?" Says Prof Kukui as the 3 students put their hand down to listen to the answer Ash is about to give.

"Every Pokémon has a different type of special ability which is useful and unique in it's own way, some of these abilities can be helpful in battle." Says Ash.

"Very good Ash, do you think you can explain it a bit more into detail?" Asks Prof Kukui.

"How bout I show you that, Rotom." Says Ash looking at his Dex.

"Yes Ash?" Asks Rotom.

"Access video files: Sinnoh League, quarter finals." Says Ash as Rotom goes through the history of the Sinnoh League.

"I've found the video." Says Rotom as the entire class gathers around to see the footage.

(Notices) "Is that you in there, Ash?" Asks Kiawe with a surprised look.

"Yep, this is the Quarter finals where I was facing my 2nd greatest rival Paul, he unleashed everything just to keep me down." Says Ash as the battle unfolds.

"Not criticising or anything but what's this got to do with Special abilities?" Asks Prof Kukui with his arms crossed.

"Rotom, skip to the final battle, they got to see it." Says Ash as Rotom fast forwards the video to the battle between Electrivire and Infernape.

"Here it is." Says Rotom as the fight between Electrivire and Infernape gets underway.

The footage shows exactly what happened in the anime, the entire class except for Ash are astonished at Infernape's Blaze ability.

"Whoa, what's that?" Asks Sophocles.

"That's Blaze, Infernape's special ability, Paul tried to activate it by putting Chimchar through torture." Says Ash causing the 3 girls to cover their mouths in horror.

"That's horrible, it's no way to treat Pokémon like that." Says Lillie as she holds Snowy who's crying at the thought of going through all that suffering.

"You're telling me, if I ever met a Trainer like that, I'll give them a lesson in respect they'll never forget." Says Lana with the look of anger.

"Look at Infernape's Blaze, it shows a lot of heart, spirit and intensity, that proves how much trust they have in each other." Says Prof Kukui with a smile.

"Yep, we were a powerful team when Paul dumped him just for losing in a tag battle." Says Ash with a smile.

The video shows the intense back and forth battle like the actual battle went with Infernape winning with Flare Blitz as the class except Ash gape their mouths wide open in disbelief.

"Wow, that was one of the most intense battles that I have ever seen." Says Prof Kukui with a smile.

"That's what's expected from Ash, he's always coming up with surprises when you least expect it, I gotta say, that battle just got me fired up." Says Mallow.

"Now you guys know what a Pokémon's Special ability is capable of, yes?" Asks Prof Kukui as the class nods in agreement as Komala rings the School bell.

"Well class, that's it for today as tomorrow is your day off, the day after tomorrow, I've organised at trip to Mount Lanakila because they just opened a new activity and they want us to try it out so tomorrow you should prepare for the trip as you already know how snowy it is, see you in 2 days." Says Prof Kukui as the class leaves.

The class splits up as they head home, we find Ash arriving at his Aloha home where he is greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Ash, how's school been?" Asks Prof Burnet as Ash's Aloha team come and greet him.

"Great, Prof Kukui said that tomorrow's our day off as the day after that, we're going to Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island." Says Ash with excitement.

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Says Prof Burnet as she drinks her juice.

"You bet it is, last time we when there, Kiawe, Prof Kukui and the Kahuna each got sick with cold after we told them to put jackets on, we also did sledding which was a lot of fun." Says Ash as he pets his team.

"Well, good thing that you're prepared for anything, after all, you won the very first Kalos League and you put Team Skull in jail." Says Burnet as she rubs Lycanroc's tummy.

"True, if you need me, I'm going outside to train myself for a bit." Says Ash as he heads out to the back.

Ash does what he said he was going to do when he gets to the back, he does his usual training routine to make sure his body is in shape, after that, he surprisingly does some parkour which he does like a boss with his Aloha team watching with impressed looks and Prof Burnet looking amazed at Ash's athleticism.

*Wow, it's amazing how Ash managed to stay in top shape after sitting at a class desk for 6 hours.* Thought Burnet.

"What's going on here?" Asks Prof Kukui as he walks in.

"Hey Prof, I'm just doing some training to make sure I haven't missed a step." Says Ash.

"And you sure haven't missed a step at all with your athleticism, I'm very impressed and interested in what's going to happen when we go to Mount Lanakila in 2 days." Says Prof Kukui as he watches Ash do cartwheels.

"Can you please explain to me what you and the class are doing at Mount Lanakila in 2 days?" Asks Prof Burnet as the 2 walk inside to discuss the topic.

The 2 talk about what's happening in 2 days, what they don't know is that Ash has heard everything by putting his ear to the wall.

*So that's what we're doing, very interesting, and I'll make more interesting.* Thought Ash with a smile.

Prof Burnet and Prof Kukui have finished their discussion and heads back outside where they see Ash drinking some water from his bottle.

"What were you guys talking about?" Asks Ash acting dumbfounded.

"Nothing important, just curious but what are you going to do tomorrow?" Asks Prof Burnet with a smile and curious look.

"Not much, I'm just going to walk around for a bit." Says Ash as heads inside.

"What actually have you got planned tomorrow Ash?" Asks Rotom with a hands crossed Emoji on it's screen.

"I'm not telling you cause you'd just spoil it anyway." Says Ash with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, you're right, it's none of my business anyway." Says Rotom with a look of defeat.

"Cheer up, Rotom, you'll find out in 2 days, now why don't we get something to eat cause I'm starving." Says Ash as he heads to the kitchen.

The Professors come inside to join Ash for dinner, they have pasta with mince, they have a discussion about school which Ash showed them the footage of Infernape's Blaze ability that causes Prof Burnet to smile in amazement, when they finish, they clean the plates and do their teeth, they head to bed with Prof Burnet and Prof Kukui sleeping in a double bed and Ash sleeping on the couch with his Pokémon pals.

 **The next Morning**

The sun rises over the house as Rotom floats down to wake Ash up.

"Ash, wake up, you're sleeping in again." Says Rotom as he removes the covers off the couch but Ash isn't there.

"Ash, Ash, Ash where are you?" Asks Rotom panicking as he looks for the first Kalos League champ.

Rotom looks around the entire house for Ash, but to no avail, he then barges into the room where Prof Kukui and Prof Burnet were sleeping, alarming them from their sleep.

"Ahh, what's going on?!" Asks Prof Burnet in shock.

"It's Ash, I've been looking everywhere for him but I haven't found, have you seen him?" Asks Rotom.

"No I haven't, maybe he's out doing some training with his Pokémon as we speak." Says Prof Burnet as she rubs her eyes to get a better vision.

"Why don't we just let him be, he'll be fine." Says Prof Kukui as he gets out of his bed.

"Yeah, you're right, maybe I shouldn't worry so much about where Ash is." Says Rotom as he floats away.

 **Location: Outskirts of Market**

We see Ash at a video phone talking to a familiar face he hasn't seen in a while.

"Morning beautiful." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

"Morning Ash, how's it been since I last saw your athletic face?" Asks Misty in a seductive tone and with her face blushing.

"Not much, just calling you babe cause I want to talk." Says Ash as he blushes at the sight of Misty's pretty face.

"And what is it you want to talk about, Handsome?" Asks Misty as she leans forward to the screen with a blushing smile.

"I wanted to tell you that I'll be doing something tomorrow and I was hoping that you would like to do it with me?" Asks Ash.

"Wow, I'll be sure to do it with you tomorrow, where is it at?" Asks Misty with a look of Curiosity.

"It's at Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island so I'd recommend getting some winter gear as it is a bit cold there." Says Ash.

"Ok, I'll tell May, Serena and Dawn about this, they'll be interested." Says Misty with a smile causing Ash to blush heavily and the mention of the girls names.

"Awesome, thanks Misty, I really appreciate this as I'm very excited for tomorrow, I'd also highly recommend getting here via plane later today cause we're heading to Lanakila by boat in the morning." Says Ash with a smile.

"All right, I got to go as I'm getting ready for tomorrow, hopefully I'll see you at Mount Lanakila with the others, love you." Says Misty as she walks away after turning off the screen on her end.

"Love you too." Says Ash as he turns off the vid phone.

When he turns the phone off, he heads back to the house where Rotom waits with a stern look.

"Where have you been?!" Asks Rotom with the stern look.

"Settle down Rotom, there's no need for this." Says Prof Burnet with a cup of coffee.

"Yes there is, he leaves the house without warning, who knows what he was doing." Says Rotom still looking stern.

"I'm with Prof Burnet on this one, there's really no need for this, now I'm going to get breakfast, after that, I'm going to pack for tomorrow, then, I'm going to train for a few hours so that's me for today." Says Ash as he heads to the kitchen.

We see Ash in the kitchen feeding his Pokémon pals, after that. He has Cereal for breakfast, when he finishes, he packs his bag with the winter attire he wore in Snowbelle city, after that, he does his training routine, this time it includes burpees, Push ups in a cartwheel position, and stretches that people do in a yoga class.

*Man, the ability and determination that Ash is pushing is incredible, I've never seen a kinder and more talented boy in my whole life.* Thought Prof Kukui as he heads inside to pack for tomorrow.

 **Location: Cerulean Gym, Kanto**

We see Misty at the waiting area of her gym sitting with her 3 sisters drinking juice and eating apple pie.

"So, what are you going to do today little sister?" Asks Daisy as she finishes eating her pie.

"Well, I'm going to pack my stuff for the plane flight to Aloha, then I'm going to call some people to invite them with me to Aloha." Says Misty as she sips her drink.

"Wow, you're sure going to be busy today, I hope you're prepared for the trip." Says Lily as she sips her drink.

"I'm fully prepared for what's going to happen tomorrow as I'm leaving in a few hours." Says Misty as she finishes her pie.

When Misty finishes her drink after eating, she heads to her room to pack her bag of clothes for Mount Lanakila, she packs a orange with black striped jacket, her PJ's, and her pokedex in case of messages.

*There, that should be everything I need for the trip, I just hope Ash likes this.* (Blushes) Thought Misty as she zips her bag shut and walks to a vid phone in the waiting room.

 **Location: Lumiose city, Kalos**

We see Serena talking with Bonnie about what they've been up to since they last saw each other.

"So Bonnie, how's your brother doing as Gym leader these days?" Asks Serena.

"He's doing really well, me, I'm actually taking care of Dedenne as Clemont taught me, so what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Asks Bonnie as she strokes Dedenne's head gently.

"Normally, I'd say not much, but I've actually done a lot since leaving and I've got some pictures to show you of you like to see." Says Serena as she pulls her Dex out of her bag.

"Sure, I'd like to see what you've been doing." Says Bonnie with excitement.

Serena shows the pictures of her time with the other girls, Bonnie looks with a smile on her face.

"Wow Serena, you look like you're enjoying yourself in these pictures." Says Bonnie.

"Thank you Bonnie, I took these a while back and I was hoping to show you som-" (Dex vibrates) Serena was about to say before being interrupted.

"Who's that calling?" Asks Bonnie.

"Huh, it's Misty." Says Serena as she answers the call.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about." Says Bonnie.

(Answers) "Hello?" Says Serena.

"Hi, it's Misty." Says Misty.

"Misty hi, what's up?" Asks Serena.

"Not much, I'm calling to tell you that Ash has invited us to Aloha for an activity tomorrow at Ula'ula Island." Says Misty with excitement in her voice.

"Ok, I'm getting excited now, what time do I need to leave?" Asks Serena.

I'm not going to do the entire conversation as we know she's in, when they finish talking, Serena texts May and informs her of tomorrow, May responds saying that she and Dawn are in, they hang up to get ready for the plane flight that's in 2 hours.

Back in Melemele Island, we see Ash walking around town, talking to people, helping them with tasks they need help with, being true to himself.

*Man, what a way to past time, I did not think it'll be busy at this time.* Thought Ash to himself as he drinks his bottle of water.

When he heads back to the house, his Dex vibrates so he pulls it out to reveal a message.

*Huh, Misty's saying she's on a plane and she'll be here in a few hours, hopefully she's ready for tomorrow.* Thought Ash as he texts back.

(Dex vibrates) *So Misty has informed the others of tomorrow, great, now I just need to figure out how to get them to Ula'ula Island earlier then my boat.* Thought Ash as he heads back to the house.

 **Time skip of 7hrs**

Misty and the others have already landed and have already checked into their hotel rooms for the night which the room their sleeping in has 4 beds in a bunk bed scenario and it is night.

(Sighs) "I wonder what we're doing tomorrow." Says May.

"Don't know May, but I do know that it's going to be epic." Says Serena with excitement in her voice.

"True that, but from what Ash has told you Misty, isn't it ment to be cold on Ula'ula Island?" Asks Dawn.

"Yes it is, what's worse is that we're leaving 30 mins earlier then Ash." Says Misty as she put on her PJ's.

"Well, we better get some sleep as we have a big day tomorrow so, (Yawns) Goodnight." Says Serena as she lays back on her bed and goes to sleep.

The other girls follow her as they shut their eyes to sleep as we head back to the house where we see Ash in a mediative state doing yoga for his body.

(Sighs) *I can't wait to see the girls tomorrow morning as they have to leave 30 mins earlier then the rest of us as the others don't know their here, not even Kukui.* Thought Ash as he lays his head back on the arm of the couch and close his eyes.

 **The next morning, Location: the docks in Konikoni city**

We see the girls boarding a boat with the captain watching them board.

"Everybody on?" Asks the captain.

"Yep." Say the girls at the same time.

"Ok, Next stop: Ula'ula Island." Says the captain as the boat sets off.

The boat goes across the ocean with a nice breeze, when they almost make it there.

"So is this your first time going to Ula'ula Island?" Asks the captain.

"Yep." Says the girls in synch.

"Ok, I'm warning you that it's cold there but there's a store for all your winter needs." Says the captain with a smile.

"Wow, thank you sir." Says girls again in synch.

"My pleasure." Says the captain.

The boat finally makes it to Ula'ula Island and the girls exit the boat.

"Have a safe time here ok?" Says the captain.

"We will." Says the girls as they walk towards the shop the captain told them about.

Back at the same dock, the class is waiting patiently for another boat to arrive, they're in the same winter attire they wore the last time they were at Mount Lanakila except for Ash who's in his winter attire he wore at Snowbelle city, the class looks at him with strange looks their faces.

"Um Ash, what exactly are you wearing cause I don't recall you wearing that jacket before." Says Mallow.

"Oh this, it's something I wore a while back and I thought it'll be appropriate to wear it for today." Says Ash as he adjusts his Kalos hat.

"Well I've got to say, you look more mature then ever if that's even possible." Says Lana with a smile.

"Thanks, hopefully we're going to have some fun today." Says Ash with excitement in his voice.

Soon afterwards, a different boat arrives which looks like it has more space.

"Well guys, ready for another fun filled adventure?" Asks Prof Kukui.

"Yes!" Shouted everybody with a fist into the air.

"Well, all aboard." Says a different captain as the class boards the boat.

"Everyone's on." Calls out Prof Kukui to a thumbs up from the captain.

"Next stop: Mount Lanakila, Ula'ula Island." Says the captain as the boat leaves the dock.

The boat leaves the dock and heads to Ula'ula Island in a cruising pace, with the wind blowing by in a calm matter.

(Sighs) "That breeze is nice, it just makes you feel free." Says Lillie.

"You can say that again Lillie cause you're right." Says Mallow with a smile.

"Hm, is something wrong Prof?" Asks Kiawe as he looks at Kukui who is deep in thought.

"Nothing's wrong Kiawe, it's just I worry on what might happen if Team Skull shows up and spoils everything." Says Prof Kukui.

"Don't worry about them, Ash put them behind bars for good." Says Lana with a smile.

"Well, that's a relief cause I was actually worried that Team Skull would spoil the plan I made for you guys today." Say Prof Kukui as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

 **40 mins later**

The class has finally made it to Ula'ula Island where they get off the boat.

"Enjoy your trip on Ula'ula Island." Says the captain with a smile.

"We will." Says the class as they walk further inland.

The class heads further to Mount Lanakila where they are greeted by a familiar face.

"Aloha!" Calls out a Pokesledder named Cerah as she walks to the class.

"Aloha!" Calls out the class with smiles on their faces.

"How are you guys , it's been a while since the Pokesled jump tournament." Asks Cerah with a smile.

"We've been busy." Says the class except for Ash.

"Hey Ash, is something wrong?" Asks Kiawe as everyone looks at him.

"Hmm, nah, it's nothing important, I was just I thought." Says Ash as he blushes very slightly as no one notices.

"Anyway, who's ready for some fun?" Asks Cerah with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah!" Shouts the class with joy.

"Ok, then follow me cause this'll be a trip your never going to forget." Says Cerah as she walks towards a shack with the class following her.

*Man, I hope the girls are doing alright on their own.* Thought Ash to himself.

At a store in the middle of a town, we see the girls checking out all the winter gear including winter sports clothing.

"Wow, look at this helmet I've found here." Says Misty as she shows the other girls a Orange with black lined helmet with goggles.

"Wow, that really suits you Misty." Says Serena as she's checking out a Pink with white lined helmet with goggles.

"Hey, look what I found." Calls out May as the other girls make their way to her location.

"What did you find?" Asks Serena.

"I found this." (Reveals a Red with white lined board, gloves, helmet, jacket, goggles and pants that fits her) Says May.

"Wow, it looks like you're prepared for later." Says Misty as she looks at a orange with black lined board, pants and gloves.

"Don't forget about boots cause walking in the snow in regular shoes is hard." Says Dawn carrying her gear which is pink with blue including boots which are her size.

"So when is Ash gonna get here cause it's being more than an hour." Says May causing herself and the others to blush.

"I'll send him a message now." Says Misty with her Dex out texting.

Back to the class, Cerah is teaching class the risks and safety of snowy mountains as they walk.

"Well, with some mountains covered in snow, it's best to stay away from the edge, also when rock climbing, it's very difficult to find ice on the cliff walls so recommend not rock climbing during the wet season." Says Cerah answering a question that Sophocles asked.

"Totally out of topic but how's your Ninetails been since the Pokesled Jump tournament?" Asks Prof Kukui.

"Ninetails is actually doing well, he's keeping an eye out for other Pokémon when doing Jumps so that no one get seriously hurt or injured." Says Cerah.

"That's great." Says Lana with a smile.

"Thank you Lana, ahh, we're here." Says Cerah as the group stops to look at the town they arrived at.

"Wow, this is incredible." Says Lillie with a smile on her face.

"You can say that again Lillie cause this looks like it has everything here." Says Kiawe as he looks around.

"Go ahead, you guys can go look around while I talk to Prof Kukui." Says Cerah as the group separates to look around the town.

Ash just walks around until he feels a vibration in his pocket, he pulls out his Dex revealing it has a message.

*Huh, Misty's asking where I am.* Thought Ash as he texts back.

"Ash just said he's at the Vanilluxe ice bombs, an ice cream shop which is across to where we are." Says Misty.

"Well, it's straight from where we are so what are you waiting for, bring him in here." Says May with the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Already on it, someone needs to stand out the front to bring him here." Says Misty as she texts back to Ash.

"On it, just hold on to my gear ok." Says May as she hands her stuff to Serena and heads outside to wait for Ash.

Outside, Ash is looking in circles for his gfs, he was about to give up when.

"Yoohoo, over here!" Calls out May.

"Hey beautiful." Says Ash as he walks over to her and they hug whilst blushing.

"So where are your classmates?" Asks May as they head inside.

"They're looking around town while Prof Kukui's talking to Cerah, so where are the others at?" Asks Ash.

"Right this way." Says May as they have arrived at the alse with the other girls.

"Hey girls." Says Ash with a smile.

"Hey handsome." Says the girls with blushes on their faces.

"So what have you found?" Asks Ash with curiosity.

The girls show him the stuff they got, they then show him the boys section of the store where Ash has found the same stuff, only it's primary colour is blue with red and white lines.

"Wow, this is gonna surprise my classmates that's for sure." Says Ash with a smile.

"Need help with anything?" Asks an employee named Shawn.

"No thanks, we're good here." Says the girls at the same time.

"Ok, I'll just be at the counter if you need anything." Says Shawn as he heads to the pay counter.

The group talks about what they're doing after this, the girls explain that their taking a seat elevator to get to the top, Ash then explains that his classmates might be joining them soon.

"Well, do we know what we're doing?" Asks Ash.

"Yep." Says the girls at the same time.  
"Great, cause this is our only opportunity to pull this off, hands in." Says Ash as everyone puts their hand in the middle.

"On 3, 1, 2, 3." Says Serena.

"Go team!" Shouted everybody as they raise their hands into the air.

The group makes their way into the pay counter where Shawn is stationed at.

"Hey guys, you paying for all those?" Asks Shawn as the group puts their gear on the conveyer belt.

"Yep." Says May.

"Well you girls sure are lucky to have a guy who's well known in Aloha even if that guy's the first ever Kalos League champ." Says Shawn as he scans the item tags.

"Wow, my victory even reached the islands of Aloha?" Asks Ash with a look of surprise.

"Yes, since you got a worthy champ here, this stuff you're paying is on the house." Says Shawn with a smile, surprising the girls.

"Wow, thank you sir." Says the girls with a smile.

"Anytime, if your with Cerah, you're extremely lucky as she's the best at Snowboarding here." Says Shawn as he prints out a receipt.

"Ok, should be fun." Says Dawn.

"That's all the items paid for, have a nice day." Says Shawn as the group leaves the shop.

"You too." Says everyone.

The group separates when they are outside as Ash has pointed to elevator seats, the girls leave to ride the elevator and Ash heads back to talk to his classmates, Ash has given his gear to the girls so that none of his classmates get suspicious.

"Hey Ash, where've you been?" Asks Lillie.

"Just looking around, this town has everything, why don't we find the others and find Prof Kukui?" Says Ash as the 2 goes and find the others.

Eventually after 10 mins of searching, they find the others with Cerah and Kukui walking to the seat elevators, Ash gets on the first seat and is taken to the top, when he gets there, he waits for the others to come up which they do.

"Hey Ash." Calls out May as Ash walks to her.

"Hey Beautiful, what's up?" Asks Ash.

"The others have asked me to give you your gear." Says May as she gives Ash his gear and he puts it on.

"Thanks May, I see that you're prepared as well." Says Ash as he sees May in her gear they bought earlier.

Ash puts his new jacket on, along with his boots, gloves and helmet with his goggles on top, he even puts his new pants on.

"Well, how do I look?" Asks Ash to a heavily blushing May.

"Just as sexy like the last time I saw you, come on, the others are gonna want to see you." Say May as she pulls Ash to the others.

"Hey May." Says Serena.

"Hey, check Ash out." Says May as the others are also heavily blushing at Ash.

"Wow, you look so handsome." Says the girls.

"Thanks girls, now what do you say we have some fun." Says Ash with a smile.

"Yes." Says the girls in unison with smiles on their faces.

"Ash, where are you?" Calls out Mallow and everybody else.

"Let's go meet the others." Says Ash with girls nodding in agreement.

The girls follow Ash, but they hide behind trees as Ash greets his classmates.

"There you are Ash, we were starting to get worried." Say Prof Kukui.

"Hey Ash, where did you get that stuff, I don't recall you wearing any of that stuff before." Says Sophocles with curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you ask Cerah, she's the one who organised this." Says Ash as his classmates look at Cerah in confusion.

"What, why are you guys looking at me like that?" Asks Cerah in surprise.

"Or maybe I'll show you guys." Says Ash as he sticks his left arm out for a signal, he uses his right arm to set his goggles over his eyes.

"Throw his board now." Says Dawn as Misty throws the blue coloured board into the air.

Ash smiles and does a backflip with his feet landing perfectly into the feet straps, when he lands on the ground he leans forward as he goes fast downhill.

"Yeah!" Shouts Ash as he smiles going downhill.

"What was that?" Asks the class.

"Here, take these, and follow me." Says Cerah giving out more boards, their colours are white, jungle green, ocean blue, white with yellow and volcanic brown.

"I'll just take the elevator down myself." Says Kukui as he walks away.

The moment he walks away, the class is startled by 4 whoops as the 4 girls jump out of nowhere and follow Ash.

"Um, who was that?" Asks Cerah confused.

"No idea, but they are catching up to Ash." Says Lillie with concern.

"Let's follow them." Says Mallow as she jumps on her board and slides downhill followed by everyone else.

The class catches up to the girls, Ash looks behind him and smiles.

"Girls, we got company." Say Ash as the girls look behind and smile.

"Looks like they want to play." Says Serena.

"Well, let's not disappoint them." Says Misty.

"You girls lead my classmates away, I'll deal with Cerah." Says Ash as the girls nod in understanding.

"Be safe, ok?" Says the girls in unison as they break, being followed by Ash's classmates.

"Now, it's just you and me Cerah, show me what you got." Says Ash as Cerah smiles back.

"Ok Ash, I'll play your little game, but I'm not holding back." Says Cerah.

"Wouldn't want you to, it's not my style, hope you can keep up." Says Ash as he picks up speed.

We see Serena and Misty come to a complete stop when Sophocles and Kiawe completely stuff up their turns and land head first into the snow causing the 2 girls to laugh at their silliness, they help them out of the snow after calming down.

"Ok, who are you cause you seem to know Ash?" Asks Kiawe as Misty removes her helmet along with Serena.

"Surprised to see us?" Says Misty and Serena in unison.

"Misty, Serena, what are you 2 doing here?" Asks Sophocles.

"Ash invited us here." Says Serena with a smile.

"And now that you crashed, you're out of our little game of tag we planned." Say Misty.

"Aww, all this for a game, also, where do we go if we're out?" Asks Kiawe.

"You are to return to town where Kukui is." Says Serena as the boys start to walk back to the town which is 3 mins away.

"Should we go and help Ash?" Asks Misty.

"First we need the others to make it interesting, I wonder how their doing." Says Serena as the 2 gets back on their boards to find the others.

The 2 girls find May being chased by Mallow and Lana, they follow them with Lillie giving chase to Dawn, Cerah is gaining up on Ash.

"Well Ash, this has been a fun cat and mouse game, but it's all coming to a head." Says Cerah.

"That's where your wrong, you got your teammates…" Says Ash as he sees Lillie, Mallow and Lana behind Cerah.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Asks Cerah in confusion.

"And I got mine." Says Ash with a smile as he sees his gfs jump out of nowhere and land in front of Cerah and her group.

(Gasps) "Where did they come from?" Asks Lille.

"You see we wanted to test you guys and we're here to show you." Says Ash as he looks at certain objects in front of him.

"Ok, we accept your challenge, what do we have to do?" Asks Cerah.

"Just follow us, but I'll warn you, it isn't easy what we're doing." Says Ash.

The 2 groups continue downhill until Ash spots a loop de loop and smiles before heading towards it being followed by the others, the loop is made of wood, Ash successfully completes the loop like a boss as well as everyone else.

*They made it, should be interesting." Says Ash.

"Nice, you made it, there are 2 more obstacles coming up so you better keep your eyes open." Says Misty smiling.

The next obstacle is grinding on a metal beam that goes in a small spiral, which everyone does without a problem.

"Well, you're good Ash and your friends, but you haven't beaten my team yet." Says Cerah oozing confidence.

"Good cause the last obstacle is between you and me, our teammates have a shortcut to take." Says Ash as the 2 teams split with Ash and Cerah going down one path and the girls going to the side.

The girls come to a stop as they see massive rocks in front of Ash and Cerah, they look carefully before looking at each other.

"Ok, who are you 4 cause I feel like we've met before." Asks the 3 Alohan girls.

"There's no point in masking ourselves anymore." Say the 4 girls removing their goggles surprising the 3.

(Gasps) "Misty, May, Serena, Dawn, what a pleasant surprise." Says Mallow as the girls hug each other in happiness.

"So what are you 4 doing here?" Asks Lana.

"Ash gave us personal invites to here, he overheard Kukui talking about this." Says May.

"Well, we should go and find Ash and Cerah, agreed?" Asks Lillie with the others nodding in agreement before they go and find the friendly rivals.

They head further down to see massive rocks near a cliff, then they look around to find Ash and Cerah nearing the massive rocks.

"Man, those rocks are massive, how are they going to get past that?" Asks Mallow.

"Not only that, it's near that cliff so getting past this is going to be difficult." Says Lillie.

Cerah sees the massive boulders ahead and turns to where the girls are knowing that she probably would injure herself badly.

"Man, I'm not doing that anytime soon." Says Cerah as she catches her breath.

"It's ok Cerah, you'll get it next time." Says Lillie with a warm smile.

"Thanks Lillie, (Notices the 4 girls) who's that you guys got with you?" Asks Cerah.

"These are our friends from a while back, (Points to them) that's Misty, May Serena and Dawn." Says Mallow smiling.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you girls." Says Cerah shaking the girls hands.

"Nice to meet you too Cerah." Says the 4 girls in synch.

"So where's Ash?" Asks Lana looking around.

(Spots something) "Found him, he's going to hit the massive rocks at the speed he's going at." Says Lillie causing the others to look with worry.

"Oh no, he can't evade in time." Says Mallow with her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh, I can't watch." Says May covering her eyes.

With the girls covering their eyes, Ash smiles at this and looks back at the massive boulder.

*Well, it's now or never.* Thought Ash as he is prepared for the rocks.

Ash jumps when he gets close to the rocks and does a side backflip, followed with a 360 spin as the girls uncover their eyes and smile, the 4 girls have anime hearts in their eyes.

"Wow, that was really cool." Say Cerah with a smile.

"That's why he's the first Kalos League champ." Says Lillie.

"Cause he's fearless in everything he does and he shows much respect and is willing to what he's committed in." Says the 4 girls blushing with hearts in their eyes.

"You're right, that was awesome." Says Mallow.

Ash lands and heads back to the group who hugs him and laughs and cheers, Cerah smiles at this knowing that everyone had fun.

"Well Ash, you've beaten me fair and square, but I must say, I really enjoyed this game that you made." Says Cerah as she shakes Ash's hand.

"Me too Cerah, well girls, I hope you enjoyed doing this as well as I have." Say Ash with a smile.

As Ash said that, Misty pulls Ash towards her and puts her lips on his for a passionate kiss, they don't let up for a full minute until the need for air overcomes them, then it's followed up by May, Serena and Dawn.

"Wow Ash, who knew you had such good chemistry." Says Cerah.

"You got that right, but for now, how about a photo for good times?" Says Ash as everyone gathers around with Ash in the middle, they each do signature poses with Ash doing a radical dude pose.

"Say Fearless." Says Serena as she pushes the button and hurries back into the group.

"Fearless." Says everybody as the camera Serena set goes off.

You guys can imagine if the picture is good or not, the group heads back to Prof Kukui and the 2 boys chatting and laughing.

"So what do you guys think of snowboarding?" Asks Cerah.

"I'd describe it as Phenomenal." Says Ash.

"I agree with you Ash." Says Mallow.

"True that." Says Lana.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Asks Prof Kukui.

"Yes." Says Everybody.

"Good to hear, I'd also like to thank Ash's friends to come up with this game which hopefully I'll join in next time." Says Prof Kukui.

"Sure, anything's possible." Says Dawn.

"You got that right." Says Ash smiling.

"See you Cerah." Says Sophocles for the group as they head back to the boat, everyone's got their gear even Ash's group.

"So, what's going to happen next time we get together handsome?" Asks Serena grabbing Ash's arm.

"I don't know, but I do know that is going to be fun." Says Ash as the group walks to the boat in the setting sun.

 **(We're halfway through the Portal)**

" **So do you know where we're going?"**

" **I have no clue, but it's going to be one epic adventure without a doubt."**

" **Josh, I know that you're excited, I am too but we still need a way out."**

 **(Pushes Button on wrist, we exit out of the Portal and land on a roof, it's night time.)**

" **Where on Earth are we?"**

 **(We look around for a bit until I notice something)**

" **Uh Shannon, you might want to look at this."**

" **What is it, whoa." (we look at a building)**

" **That's right, we're in Paris, France." (The building is the Eiffel tower.)**

" **I've always wanted to go to Paris."**

" **Yeah, I can understand why you want to go."**

 **(Grunts, Jumps over us) "Come on partner, we got to stop him." (the girl's in a red coloured with black spots costume)**

" **Come on, can't we just sneak backstage?" (the boy is in a full black costume with cat like ears on his head)**

" **In a way yes, he's got XY as a hostage on the top of the tower, we need to get there before he's does something drastic"**

" **Huh, looks like these people may need my help, Shannon, you go and find a hotel for the night."**

" **What are you going to do Josh?"**

" **I'm going to help those 2, maybe become an ally of theirs, maybe they'll become allies of mine."**

" **Ok, just be careful ok?"**

" **I will" (turns to the camera) You Awesome people can Read, Rate and review this as this is my last Pokémon one shot as I'm currently writing another SAO one shot involving the recently added Alicization series arc with all of Kirito's friends even Yuuki and the Sleeping Knights are in this, hope you enjoy it, I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.**


End file.
